The tale of a lonely colt
by bgmc94
Summary: This story is based on true events and just ponified so that it's a bit more intresting to read. This is the first thing i have ever written by my own. A typical sob story for those who like it and i hope you like it. I just hope these events can give somepony else a good time. And if my grammar or spelling is bad i blame it on being swedish. /)*(\ . Have a pleasant reading.


This may not be a typical sob story but what has happened has happened.

My story begins a long time ago. (And no, not before equestria was made)

To get more of the story let's talk about me for a sec.

I'm a pony with dark brown mane, pretty short for my age, not the smooth talker and a heart full of love and problems as most other ponies have in this age. Now the only difference from me and the rest is that I am born with a currently incurable disease that (in short term) makes me walk strange, kind of looks like I'm drunk all the time. And of course I was bullied because of it. But enough of the boring part, here's my story.

When I was just a colt I was already in love, you may think it sounds ridiculous that a small colt would know about such feelings at that age, that I was too young, too inexperienced for example. But it is true; I had feelings for a filly, well maybe not classed as a filly because the one I had feelings for was older than me. 5 years in human years to be exact. She was kind of a childhood friend but I knew I wanted to be more than that, I truly loved her. I can still see her smile in front of me, her gentle lips kissing my cheek. But the problem was that she saw me more as a brother than a potential very special somepony. The kissing at the cheeks, the hugs and laughs was only the kind that friends and siblings share and nothing else.

One day I saw her with another stallion. I was devastated, my heart was crushed. It was so horrible that I felt real physical pain from it. The love of my life was beside somepony that wasn't me. I cried as I walked home. Now you maybe think that this is the part when I confront her and him and win the battle and live happily ever after. Well then, you're wrong. Of course that would be awesome but I was just a colt and didn't know what to do so I gave up. I decided that I would have to give her up. Because I loved her so much I knew it was for the best that she was with somepony that could take care of her better than me. If she was happy, I was happy.

Well this was kind of the background sob story to know more about the situation I'm in. The real story isn't about this mare. It is about her sister. Many years later I realized that I had feelings for her sister. Lets' just call her Wildfire; I would just want to keep this pony-style. She was always beside me helped me, talked to me and it just felt natural when she was around. Her beautiful long blonde mane which she often colored red, I prefer a natural look but she looked good either way. Blue eyes like the sky, filled with hopes and dreams. She was the perfect mare for me. The only problem was that she also was older than me, by 3 years (still in human years). Why do I fall for those that are older than me?

A warm day in the summer me and my family in the company of some of our friends were going to a party place with a camping site next to it because the party was going to last for days. I don't usually go to social events but for some reason I wanted to this time. I didn't know how many ponies and which ponies I knew would come, but of course the one mare I didn't count on showed up, Wildfire. The thing is that I haven't seen her for a great while so I didn't know she would show up. My heart began to race, I was so nervous my stomach felt strange I felt heat rising from my body. I was so nervous I couldn't' look at her even though I wanted to. She said hello to every pony and didn't seem nervous to say hello to me, which was obvious because she probably sees me as just another friend. Me and my family set up our campsite and things went on as on a normal camping. Except the nervousness in my body was still there, it was troubling me for a great while until I almost became sick. At the evening I couldn't even eat. My mother has the usual mother instinct thing and asked me what was wrong. I just replied that I may have eaten something bad. But she saw through it and I told her the truth. That it was because of that I was nervous and I only knew one way to set my mind and body at ease, to tell Wildfire how I felt.

Now how would I do that I thought, she is still a childhood friend and I knew things would never be the same even if they say "We can still be friends" it never will stay like it was before. It doesn't matter how much you wish it would stay the same, it doesn't. But I had to take a leap of faith and tell her, and this was the time. The next day I still felt bad. And I knew it wouldn't get better by itself. So all day I searched for an opportunity to speak with her alone, now of course it would be odd to ask her in public that if I could have a minute. Hours went by and at last I saw my chance. She was sitting behind a cart and was planning to prank a friend by scaring him. I quickly sneaked beside her and crouched down, in respect of the stealth she needed to perform the prank. She wondered what I was doing there and I knew this was the only chance I got.

I was nervous, I couldn't even think clear, I didn't even look at her. I just kept my head down and then I said it.

-I love you.

With just a second of thinking she hugged me. This was it, happiness, love a real life with a mare I loved but as the hug loosened she said three words that changed everything.

-You're too young.

Automatically I just replied with an; okay. What else should I have done?

She rose up and walked away scaring her friend as planned; she didn't even look back at me. Just like that, my life was rolled over without a second glance. Paralyzed over that simple statement; you're too young. I stood up and walked away. I began drinking immediately afterwards, couldn't stand up, puked on the ground and passed out.

The next day I asked what happened. They told me that I puked behind our camp, told almost everyone what happened and that they had to carry me to my bed. I went out to see everypony and noticed that she and her family weren't there. They had left early because they had to get to work. Many thoughts came through my head. Her parents have 8 years between them and yes it's the mother that is the older one. Was the "you're too young" just an excuse to avoid the subject, didn't she like younger stallions, was it because I walk funny or that she just don't like me. But after a while I felt pride. Why you may think? Well I just told the mare I loved that I loved her. I was proud of myself to dare say something like this out of the blue. But still everypony hopes for a happy ending. This isn't one of those happy stories, but I hope this whole event was just the beginning of another bigger, better and a whole lot happier love story. Only God knows what's going to happen and fate will show me the way.


End file.
